Look Quat, Bunnies!
by Shinigamis Little Silencer
Summary: Quatre and Wufei explore adventures in randomness...insaity abounds


Notes: M'kay

Notes: M'kay...this is an answer to Sam's line challenge...*grins* OH..and for Laur...there is an obscure reference to *ahem* DL. I'm hoping this turns out funny. If not...*sighs and shrugs* it's my first funny fic in a good long while...been writin a lot of angst and schtuff.  
Oh! and um...the quotes aren't exactly in order...*hopes she doesn't get flogged for this one*  
  
Pairings: 4x5 *sweatdrops* it just kinda happened...*shrugs* I dunno HOW...it just did.  
  
1) "Put the crack pipe down and nobody gets hurt."  
  
2) "I want brownies."  
  
3) "You know, my little green boxer shorts... they've got the little snowmen on them."  
  
4) "I'm the bride."  
  
5) "Do you want me to cut it off?"  
  
6) "It's alive! It's alive!"  
  
  
  
Look Quat, Bunnies!  
  
  
Trowa yawned. Duo's excessive channel surfing had kept him up way past his bed time. Heero had already trudged upstairs, too tired to offer anything but a disappointed sigh as he ascended them. Wufei was too busy glaring at Duo to care what time it was.  
  
Quatre was laying upside down on the floor, watching the various channels go by. VH1 *click* TNT *click* The Weather Channel *click* The Discovery Channel...but instead of the slightly irritating 'click' Quatre was, by now, accustomed to hearing; there was what sounded like a lighter being flicked on and a deep breath...and then a shriek of rage as Wufei lunged at Duo for the remote.  
  
"Maxwell!" he cried "Relinquish control of the remote...or...or..." Wufei was mellowing out and losing all control. He rested his head back against the couch for a few brief moments, Duo staring at him. Then, in a wild furry, he leaped at Duo "Do you want me to cut it off!!!!!????"   
  
  
Duo shrieked and threw the remote control. Quatre rolled over and sat up. He gasped as he saw Wufei choking Duo with one hand and holding what appeared to be a long Riccola horn in the other. "Wha tha hll ah yoo tahkn abut??????!!" Duo managed to choke out.  
  
"Put the crack pipe down and nobody gets hurt." Quatre said in a firm but slightly stressed tone. Wufei blinked and stopped choking Duo....but he didn't drop the pipe. Quatre fumed and attacked Wufei with a vengeance. "It's MINE MINE MINE!!" and then Wufei tried to get it back from a crack starved bishie...which was hard...considering he looked soooo good sucking on that pipe........Wufei blinked.  
  
"Chill, Q! We can share!" Wufei snatched the pipe back and leaned back on the couch. Quatre sighed and laid down, draping his legs over the other two. Duo rolled his eyes and sighed.   
  
Quatre's tummy growled, "I want brownies." It said. "Whoa...did you hear that?" Wufei poked Duo. "Uh...no. I'm gonna go to my room now...have...fun?" And Duo bolted up the stairs.  
  
A few seconds later, Trowa bounded down the stairs and outside. Quatre paid no attention to the slamming of the back door, but Wufei watched it closely...he'd noticed something peculiar and, by All Things Nataku he was gonna get to the bottom of it.   
  
Trowa closed the door behind him as he re-entered the kitchen. "Whoa, whoa whoa." Wufei said, motioning for Trowa to come forward with his right index finger. "Just what do you think you're wearing?" Trowa looked down at himself and shrugged. "Oh I think you know what they are. C'mon...You know, my little green boxer shorts... they've got the little snowmen on them." And he pointed down. Trowa blushed and ran upstairs to change.   
  
Several hours, a few less brain cells, and one progressing 'Father of the Bride' re-enactment later, Quatre and Wufei were standing in the middle of the living room fighting over a bouquet of silk flowers.   
  
"C'mon, Quatre, you know I look absolutely silly in a tuxedo! I wanna be the bride!" and Wufei yanked on the flowers to which Quatre was clinging desperately. "NO!" Quatre stated firmly and yanked on the flowers again. "Besides," he continued, "you'd chicken out if you were the bride! You'd leave me at the altar." Wufei's jaw fell open and his hold on the flowers went slack. "Are you accusing me of falling subject to the weakness of a woman?!?" Quatre stepped back a little bit, holding the flowers close to his chest. A maniacal half smile creeped across Wufei's face.   
  
"Ooooh are you gonna pay!" he charged Quatre. Pouncing on the blonde bishie, Wufei then straddled Quatre and tickled him until he giggled so hard tears were streaming from his eyes.  
  
Duly noting the ... erm ... vulnerable position Quatre was in, Wufei stopped tickling him and leaned forward. Quatre's giggling slowly subsided as he watched Wufei inch closer. Wufei leaned forward and captured Quatre's arms, gently pinning them to the floor above his head. Quatre's body began to react to Wufei's touch. Wufei felt a sudden lump beneath him and grinned. "It's alive." he purred in Quatre's ear.  
  
Then, in one deft motion, Wufei snatched the flowers from Quatre's limp hands, jumped up and ran out the back door, yelling "I'M THE BRIDE! I'M THE BRIDE!" and leaving a confused Quatre sprawled on the living room floor...for about three seconds.  
  
Then the most horrible shriek of terror brought Quatre back to reality. "QUATRE!! HELP!" Quatre leaped up and ran out the back door, ready to fight barehanded whatever was out there. Quatre couldn't see anything, it was too dark. He ran back inside and flipped on the porch light. One look into the back yard changed Quatre's attitude considerably.  
  
Quatre sank to the concrete porch, laughing too hard to move. Wufei was dangling, by one foot from a rope draped over a tree limb. Wufei glared at Quatre as he spun around in mid air "Oh, THAAAT'S right...go on and laugh." but he couldn't help but grin as he thought of how silly he looked, hanging there upside down. Wufei's attention was drawn to the other end of the rope. Trowa's pet rabbit hung there, pawing franticly at the air. 'So that's what he was doing out here.' Wufei thought as he continued to spin.  
  
Quatre wiped his eyes and tried his best to stand. Once his legs were secure under him, he took a few steps forward. Wufei giggled a bit. 'Man Almighty, Quatre looks so cute walking upside down.' he thought Out loud he said "Hey, Q, can you cut me down from here?" Quatre had, by this time, managed to stagger over to Wufei. "Sure," Quatre whipped out his Swiss Army knife "but on one condition." There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Anything." Wufei answered with a smile. Quatre grinned, cut him down, straddled him and snatched the flowers from Wufei's hand. "This time," Quatre leaned forward and brushed Wufei's lips with his "_ I'm_ the bride." 


End file.
